Kisah Mengenai Sepatu Hilang dan Bukan Gebetan
by Heterochromer
Summary: Maunya Jonghyun, sih, sepatunya ketemu sama dirinya sendiri. Atau sama tukang latah tapi ganteng dari kelas sebelah Kim Taemin juga nggak apa, serius. Atau siapa aja, deh, selain Kwon Hyunbin, sasaeng-nya Minhyun yang 'katanya' udah pindah hati ke Jonghyun. [Kwon Hyunbin / Kim Jonghyun - Produce 101 x Nuest x Wanna One. AU. OOC parah.]


Sekarang Jonghyun berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak misuh-misuh sendiri.

Dia duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan, meratapi kedua kakinya yang kini hanya terlapis kaus kaki sebetis dengan nelangsa. Dia bisa melihat teman-temannya masih main bola dengan riang (merujuk dari suara ngakak Kim Jaehwan yang bisa terdengar sampai sekolah tetangga).

Jonghyun ingin bergabung, tetapi dia menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Seongwoo—yang tiba-tiba muncul dari entah mana—dengan bingung, tangannya membawa dua botol air minum yang satunya lagi diberikan pada Jonghyun. "Lesu amat muka, main sana."

Jonghyun hanya menatap Seongwoo dengan tatapan sedih (hampir semua temannya tahu Jonghyun itu melankolis dan uhuk—agak cengeng—uhuk). "Nggak bisa main gue, Ong," jawab Jonghyun lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Seongwoo mendadak panik. "Eh eh, buset, jangan nangis, Bang!" serunya dengan panik, membuat Jonghyun memukul bahunya dengan pelan."Ah elah, kenapa sih PMS lo harus dateng pas pelajaran olahraga?"

"Gue gak PMS," bantah Jonghyun langsung.

"Ya terus kenapa lo kayak nggak punya semangat hidup?"

Tangan Jonghyun kini mengangkat satu sepatu warna hitam bergaris-garis putihnya. "Sepatu gue ilang satu."

Hening.

"BWAHAHAHAHA ANJIR KEK ANAK TK AJA DAH SEPATU ILANG."

Berteman dengan Ong Seongwoo bisa jadi kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Jonghyun lakukan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

 **Kisah Mengenai Sepatu Hilang dan Bukan Gebetan**

Maunya Jonghyun, sih, sepatunya ketemu sama dirinya sendiri. Atau sama tukang latah tapi ganteng dari kelas sebelah Kim Taemin juga nggak apa, serius.

Atau siapa aja, deh, selain Kwon Hyunbin, _sasaeng_ -nya Minhyun yang 'katanya' udah pindah hati ke Jonghyun.

* * *

"Jujur aja, kasus ilangnya sepatu lo ini bukan hal wajar buat anak SMA." Minhyun menatap Jonghyun dengan aneh. "Kok, lo bisa seceroboh itu, sih?"

"Lah, bukannya Jonghyun selalu ceroboh?" timpal Dongho seenak jidatnya sambil mengunyah roti dagingnya, membuat Jonghyun langsung mengerang keras mendengarnya.

"Nggak tau. Gue lagi nyuci kaki di toilet, sepatu gue taro di pinggir lapangan. Eh pas balik-balik, udah nggak ada di posisi semula," cerita Jonghyun, menatap kakinya yang kini terbalut sendal jepit punya Jaehwan—yang kegedean dikit sebenernya. "Pas gue cari-cari lagi, cuma nemu satu. Daniel sama Ong udah bantu cari, nggak ketemu juga."

"Apes banget nasib lu," gumam Minki dari ujung meja. "Jadi ketos padahal nggak mau, jadi ketua kelas padahal udah jadi ketos, jadi peringkat satu paralel eh ditikung Minhyun, demen orang tapi gak dinotis ... sekarang sepatu ilang."

Jonghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Minki benar juga, hidupnya sedih banget kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. "Ish, gue juga mana tau malah gue yang peringkat satu paralel tahun kemaren," kata Minhyun lalu mengelus bahu Jonghyun. "Ya udah nanti gue bantuin cari deh. Mau balik ke kelas, gak?"

Akhirnya Jonghyun dan Minhyun pamit pada dua temannya yang rusuh itu untuk kembali ke kelas. Jonghyun sebenarnya merasa cemas karena dia pakai sendal doang sementara posisinya di sekolah itu Ketua OSIS. Bisa jadi guru BP marahin dia dan menilai dia menjadi contoh yang tidak baik untuk warga sekolah.

"JONGHYUN!"

Sebuah suara heboh terdengar, membuat Jonghyun meringis. Ia menoleh, menemukan Jisung berlarian ke arahnya—sama heboh seperti suaranya.

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga lo! Gue nyariin ke tiap inci sekolah, nanya ke Satpam, ke guru-guru, bahkan semut yang jalan pun gue tanyain—" Jisung langsung _nyerocos_ dengan hiperbolanya yang tingkat Dewa. "—Akhirnya ketemu juga! Gimana sepatu lo, udah ketemu?"

Jonghyun mengerjap, menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan sedikit tidak percaya. "Kakak tau dari mana sepatu saya ilang?"

Mantan Ketua OSIS (yang paling cabe dan berisik sepanjang sejarah SMA-nya) itu nyengir. "Ong sama Niel ngasih tau ke seluruh Ruang OSIS tadi, kebetulan gue lagi _ngaso_ sama Hoolim di ruangan jadi tau." Kemudian Jisung meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jonghyun. "Tenang aja Jonghyun-ku sayang, sepatu lo bakal ketemu sebentar lagi!"

Minhyun yang sedari tadi memilih diam pun buka suara. "Gimana caranya, Kak?"

Jisung mengulas senyum ambisius khasnya. "Gue sama Ong telah bekerjasama untuk membuat BC-an di Sosmed."

 **.**

 _ **PEMBERITAHUAN!**_

 _ **Broadcast ini dikeluarkan secara resmi oleh MPK & OSIS SMA Produce 101, jadi mohon ditanggapi dengan serius dan khidmat.**_

 _ **DICARI SEPATU K-SWISS WARNA HITAM-PUTIH UKURAN 41, HANYA SEPATU KIRI SAJA. ADA TULISAN 'KJH' DI BAGIAN SOL SEPATU**_

 _ **INGAT, K-SWISS 41 YANG KIRI SAJA. ADA KJH DI SOL.**_

 _ **Imbalannya adalah : Bebas meminta sesuatu pada Ketua OSIS kesayangan kita, Kim Jonghyun.**_

 _ **Jadi, tunggu apalagi? Cepat cari sepatunya dan dapatkan kesempatan meminta apapun ke Kim Jonghyun yang ganteng, manis, oenyoe, berwibawa, dan segala macam rupa.**_

 _ **Hubungi Yoon Jisung (XII IIS 2) dan Ong Seongwoo (XI MIA 3) untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan.**_

Jonghyun langsung menurunkan layar ponsel Jaehwan dari depan wajahnya sebelum berlari ke lorong anak MIA. Sesampainya di ambang kelas XI MIA 3, dia malah mendapati Seongwoo tengah menyeringai lebar tanpa salah kepadanya dengan gaya ala pahlawan.

"ONG!"

"ADUH AMPUN PAK KETOS, ITU SARANNYA KAK JISUNG BUKAN GUE!"

 **.**

Banyak siswa dan siswi berbisik begitu Jonghyun melintas di lorong sekolah, membuat wajah Jonghyun memerah padam. Dia memain-mainkan jemarinya di balik _sweater_ sekolahnya yang agak kebesaran sambil berdoa siapapun menemukan sepatunya.

"Sepatunya Kak Jonghyun ilang ..."

"Kalau aku nemu sepatunya, aku minta diangkat jadi Ketos ah..."

"Dia lucu banget, sih, _sweater_ kegedean terus jalan pakai sendal corak lele gitu ..."

"Katanya itu sendalnya Kak Jaehwan ..."

Wajah Jonghyun semakin memerah mendengar murid-murid membicarakan sendal lelenya Jaehwan. Kenapa, sih, tidak ada yang membawa sendal lain ke sekolah selain Jaehwan? Dan juga kenapa Jaehwan harus membawa sendal jepit bercorak lelenya ke sekolah, memangnya dia bakal pakai apa?

Ponsel Jonghyun bergetar di saku celananya, membuat Jonghyun menepi dari lorong sekolahnya dan mengecek ponselnya.

 _Unknown : Halo Kak, maaf ganggu. Kayaknya aku nemu sepatu Kakak_

 _Unknown : [Picture attached]_

 _Jonghyun : Iya itu sepatu saya. Makasih Dek udah nemuin_

 _Unknown : Sama-sama Kak. Tapi ambilnya abis pulang sekolah aja Kak, aku masih ada kelas._

Jonghyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini berarti terhitung seharian ia harus menggunakan sendal jepitnya Jaehwan.

 _Jonghyun : Oke, nggak apa. Saya tunggu kamu di depan Ruang OSIS aja, gimana?_

 _Unknown : Siap deh, Kak!_

Pemilik akun Kakao itu tidak memasang foto apapun dan nama yang tertera di akunnya hanya simbol titik, membuat Jonghyun tidak mengetahui identitasnya siapa. Itu membuat Jonghyun sedikit cemas, bagaimana bila anak ini meminta yang aneh-aneh dari dirinya?

Tetapi Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir semua prasangka buruk itu dari kepalanya.

 **.**

Jisung tersenyum bangga sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jonghyun. "Berarti BC-an yang gue buat itu pengaruhnya hebat," kata Jisung sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Gimana nggak mau hebat, bawa-bawa nama OSIS," komentar Minhyun, membuat Jisung langsung melempar tatapan tidak suka ke arahnya. "Sampe ketahuan BK, gue nggak mau ikut campur ya Kak. Itu masalah lo sama si Ong."

"Iya iya iya, sensi amat Min."

Jonghyun sendiri kini tengah menyenderkan kepalanya ke permukaan meja. Kira-kira siapa yang menemukan sepatunya? Jonghyun, sih, berharap Kim Taemin—mengingat cowok ganteng tapi latah itu telah berhasil menarik perhatian Jonghyun, hitung-hitung ia bisa modus meski Jonghyun yakin dia malah bakal _blushing_ parah ujung-ujungnya.

Namun dari pesan Kakaonya, kayaknya itu adek kelas. Siapa, ya? Jangan-jangan Kim Sejeong, cewek terdewi sesatu angkatan bawah? Wah parah sih kalau dia, semoga aja dia minta Jonghyun buat jadi pacarnya. Atau Kim Taedong yang katanya bakal jadi kandidat kuat Ketos tahun depan? Apa yang bakal anak itu minta dari Jonghyun?

Terus kenapa semua nama yang terlintas di benak Jonghyun semuanya bermarga 'Kim'?

Pintu Ruang OSIS terketuk. Jonghyun langsung bangkit, berharap bahwa orang tersebut adalah adik kelas yang menemukan sepatunya.

Dan Jonghyun nyaris mati kecewa karena menemukan rambut _pink_ Daniel-lah yang terlihat.

"Emm, Hyun, itu adik kelas yang nemu sepatu lo udah nunggu di lorong depan RO," beritahu Daniel. Wajah Jonghyun mencerah. "Jangan terlalu kaget, ya, Hyun. Kayaknya dia bakal minta yang aneh-aneh."

Kening Jonghyun berkerut. "Siapa?" tanyanya pada Daniel.

Daniel mengangkat bahunya. "Udah buruan temuin, males gue liat lo make sendalnya Jaehwan."

Jonghyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk bergegas sehingga ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu untuk menemui orang yang telah menemukan sepatunya.

Ada cowok berbadan tinggi yang tengah memainkan ponselnya di lorong Ruang OSIS sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke balkon, membuat Jonghyun menjadi gugup. Ini seriusan adik kelasnya?

"Eumm." Jonghyun bergumam agak keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawan bicaranya.

Cowok itu menoleh dan Jonghyun mendadak pucat.

"Kwon Hyunbin?"

 **.**

Hyunbin kini memandang Jonghyun dengan senyum kasual, membuat Jonghyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. "Hai Kak Jonghyun," sapanya riang lalu mengangkat sebuah kresek warna merah. Jonghyun bisa melihat ada sepatunya di sana. "Masa sepatunya nyasar sampai kelas aku."

"Kamu yang ngambil ya?!" Jonghyun bukan seseorang yang suka _su'udzon_ , tetapi Hyunbin ini memang patut diberi prasangka buruk.

Kwon Hyunbin, kelas X IIS 4, pernah jelas-jelas mendeklarasikan cintanya secara nekat ke Minhyun dan ngejar-ngejar Minhyun. Penggemar fanatik Minhyun, tapi sejak dua bulan yang lalu entah kenapa dia berhenti ngejar Minhyun setelah ditolak mentah-mentah sama Minhyun di depan lapangan sehabis upacara.

Jaman-jaman Hyunbin masih suka sama Minhyun itu serem bagi Jonghyun. Dia harus nyelundupin Minhyun, harus nahan diri untuk nggak langsung menjitak keras kepala Hyunbin karena gangguin rapat pleno mereka, harus pura-pura jadi pacar Minhyun—ewh, ia sedikit beruntung Hyunbin nggak percaya begitu aja.

"Kalau aku yang ngambil, nggak akan mungkin bau sampah," kata Hyunbin sambil menyodorkan kantong kresek itu arah Jonghyun. Ehm, bener sih. Bau sampah. "Kayaknya nggak sengaja nyemplung ke tempat sampah terus jatoh. Nggak taulah, pokoknya ada di depan kelas aku."

Dengan jijik, Jonghyun memeriksa isinya. Benar, itu sepatu dia. Jonghyun langsung bisa melihat insial KJH di bagian solnya dengan jelas. "A-Ah, ya sudah, makasih ya." Meski Hyunbin nyebelin di masa lalunya, Jonghyun harus tetap berterima kasih pada tiang ini. Meski sepatunya ditemukan bau banget, setidaknya sepatunya masih ketemu. Jonghyun nggak punya uang lagi buat beli sepasang sepatu K-Swiss ini.

"Aku boleh minta apa aja dong ke Kakak?"

Jonghyun mengadahkan wajahnya lalu mengutuk dalam hati Jisung dan Seongwoo yang telah seenaknya membuat BC tanpa persetujuannya. "Y-Ya?" Jonghyun sedikit ragu saat menjawabnya. "Tapi jangan minta ke saya yang aneh-aneh! Jangan yang berhubungan sama Minhyun juga!"

Hyunbin tersenyum—emang dasar model, senyum aja ganteng. Coba aja kalau nggak fanatik, mungkin dia udah jadian sama Minhyun sekarang. "Nggak kok, Kak, nggak." Hyunbin tertawa kecil. "Lagian tau nggak, Kak, aku udah _move on_ lho dari Kak Minhyun."

Dan Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Beneran?" tanyanya, agak nggak percaya gitu. Meragukan soalnya. "Pantes kamu udah nggak ngejar Minhyun. Kok bisa _move on_?"

Bibir Hyunbin kembali tersenyum, tapi kini lebih lebar. "Iya dong, aku soalnya _move on_ ke temennya Kak Minhyun."

Itu membuat Jonghyun sedikit terkejut. "Ha? Kamu _move on_ ke siapa? Kak Jaehwan? Kak Minki? Kak Sungwoon? Kak On—"

"Ke Kak Jonghyun."

Wow.

Senyuman Hyunbin jadi terasa menyilaukan di mata Jonghyun sedangkan Jonghyun berusaha untuk tidak ter _nganga_ ala Lee Gunhee—adek kelasnya yang jadi pengikut Minki—begitu mendengarnya.

"Maaf?"

Hyunbin maju selangkah lebih dekat ke Jonghyun—dan ah elah, kaki Jonghyun jadi mendadak kaku untuk digerakkan. Wajah Jonghyun perlahan memerah seiring tatapan Hyunbin makin intens, kenapa Minhyun bisa tetep berwajah datar saat ditatap sama cogan kayak gini? Oh ya lupa, Hyunbin itu fanatik.

"Aku minta Kakak jadi pacar aku."

TOLONG JONGHYUN SIAPAPUN JUGA, JONGHYUN LEMAH SAMA COGAN.

 **.**

"Lo pulang sama siapa, Hyun?" tanya Daniel sambil memperhatikan Jonghyun yang tengah membereskan meja kerja Ketosnya. "Ini udah malem, Minhyun balik sama Sungwoon dan Jaehwan karena mau ke fotokopian dulu. Balik sama gue?"

Jonghyun memeluk beberapa map penting mengenai proposal sponsor yang siap diajukan sambil mengenakan ranselnya. "Lo gak bareng Ong?" tanya balik Jonghyun, membiarkan Daniel membukakan pintu Ruang OSIS karena tangannya penuh, nggak bisa dipake.

"Si Bangsat itu bawa motor," kata Daniel, mengunci pintu Ruang OSIS. "Lagi sensi sama gue kayaknya, PMS kali ya."

"Lah mana gue tau, yang pacarnya, kan, bukan gue," kekeh Jonghyun. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung sekolah. "Lo bawa mobil, Niel?"

Daniel menggeleng. "Nggaklah, lagi jaman razia akhir-akhir ini. Mau dipenggal bokap gue kali ya, gue bawa mobil," jawab Daniel, menunjukkan kunci motornya dengan cengiran. "Lo bareng sama gue atau nggak, nih? Kapan lagi dibonceng sama Kang Daniel si cogan sekolah, iya nggak?"

"Enggak, Kak Jonghyun sama aku."

Jonghyun nyaris menjatuhkan map dari tangannya karena kaget begitu seseorang melingkarkan lengannya di leher dia dengan longgar. Ia menoleh, menemukan Hyunbin nyengir ala psikopat ke Daniel. "E-Eh, iya, gue bareng Hyunbin, Niel," jawab Jonghyun, merasa _awkward_ sekali.

Daniel mengangguk-angguk, tampak mengerti. "Ohh, gue kirain Hyunbin nggak nungguin." Cowok berambut mencolok itu tersenyum ke arah Hyunbin. "Yaudah, Dek, jagain Ketos rempong yang satu ini. Sampai lo apa-apain dia, gue yakin Minhyun bisa bunuh lo kapan aja yang dia mau."

Daniel melesat menuju motornya sementara Hyunbin menuntun Jonghyun menuju motornya. Yamaha R25 gila bro. Coba aja Jonghyun badannya gak sekecil ini, mungkin dia bisa bawa motor kayak gitu.

"Pakai dulu helmnya, Kak." Hyunbin memasangkan Jonghyun helmnya, Jonghyun hanya menurut saja—meski pipinya agak memerah.

"Gue bisa make sendiri, Dek," tolak Jonghyun.

"Ah Kakak bawel, tangan aja penuh sama map gitu," gumam Hyunbin lalu tersenyum. "Ayo buru naik, keburu malem. Aku belum makan, laper."

Jonghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, meski tidak bisa menahan senyum dan rona di pipi. "Gue nggak minta ditungguin, salah siapa sekarang?"

Hyunbin menyalakan mesin motornya. "Yah, aku sih nggak mau jadi cowok bangsat yang seenaknya ninggalin pacarnya sendiri sama cowok lain," jawab Hyunbin, menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jonghyun yang sudah duduk di joknya dengan tenang. "Pegangan ya, Kak, aku mau ngebut."

"Modus paling kamu," komentar Jonghyun, tetapi tetap melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hyunbin. Map-mapnya ia apit di antara dada dan punggungnya. Hyunbin pun mulai menjalankan motornya.

Jonghyun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hyunbin. Pertama-tamanya, dia benci sekali pada fakta bahwa ia menjadi pacar Hyunbin karena itulah permintaan Hyunbin. Tetapi setelah dua minggu bersama, Jonghyun rasa Hyunbin sudah mulai berubah—kelakuan ala maniaknya saat masih menyukai Minhyun tidak ada lagi. Hyunbin jadi pacar super perhatian, bahkan teman-temannya cemburu berat karena Jonghyun diperlakukan dengan sangat baik.

Tapi yah, Minhyun tetap masih kurang percaya dengan Hyunbin.

"Kak Jonghyun."

Suara Hyunbin memanggilnya dari balik helm. "Iya, Dek, kenapa?"

"Emm, ini aneh, sih," kata Hyunbin sambil mengencangkan sedikit laju motornya. "Aku boleh minta sesuatu lagi nggak ke Kakak?"

Jonghyun mengangguk meski ia yakin Hyunbin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Apa?'

"Jangan ngomong 'gue-lo' ke aku, Kak. Aku pacar Kakak, tapi kayaknya aku doang yang nganggap kayak gitu." Hyunbin terdengar sangat santai saat mengatakannya, dan mendadak Jonghyun merasa bersalah. "Aku tau, sih, Kakak nggak suka sama aku pada awalnya. Tapi aku juga nggak pernah ngelarang Kakak buat mutusin aku, aku juga udah pernah bilang kayak gitu."

"I-Iya."

"Kalau kayak gini, Kakak kayak ngasih harapan terus ke aku. Kakak kayak ngeyakinin aku terus kalau Kakak beneran suka sama aku," lanjut Hyunbin. "Itu sakit, Kak. Jauh lebih sakit daripada pas Kak Minhyun nolak aku."

Hanya hening yang menjadi lanjutan pembicaraan mereka, membuat Jonghyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia jadi ingin menangis, kan. Kalau Minhyun melihatnya saat ini, mungkin cowok itu bakalan ngakak dan mengatai-ngatainya cengeng.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Jonghyun, Jonghyun turun dari motor Hyunbin dengan sedikit limbung dan hati yang terasa berat. Hyunbin membantu Jonghyun untuk melepas helmnya.

"Lupain aja yang tadi aku omongin, Kak. Nggak jelas," kekeh pemuda yang lebih muda itu sambil mengacak rambut Jonghyun. "Masuk buruan, Kak. Udah malem. Mandi, nanti bau."

"Hyunbin."

"Iya?"

"Buka helm kamu dulu."

Hyunbin terlihat bingung, tetapi ia tetap membuka helmnya. "Kenapa, Kak?" tanyanya.

Dengan kilat, Jonghyun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir tebal Hyunbin. Dia tidak berani lebih jauh dari ini, tetapi sepertinya ia sudah yakin kalau dia benar-benar menyukai Hyunbin dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Hyunbin adalah pacarnya yang baik dan nyaris sempurna.

"Aku nggak kepikiran buat mutusin kamu, kok. Selamat malam."

Sehabis itu, Jonghyun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah memerah padam. Dia bersandar di ambang pintu rumahnya lalu meloncat-loncat sendiri—membuat kakak perempuannya menatapnya dengan bingung.

Di depan rumahnya sendiri, Hyunbin juga memerah sebelum berdesis _"yes"_ dengan gembira.[]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** This ship is coming after kapal Minhyunbin karam sekaram-karamnya wkwkwk. Aku suka liat mereka, lucu. Aku berniat bikin Jonghyunbin series lagi tapi entaran mungkin. Kebanyakan plot jadi bingung sendiri hahaha.

P. S : aku crosspost ini di AFF dan ada sedikit perbedaan—versi bagusnya di AFF. Tapi gak terlalu ngaruh sih.

P. S. S : JR itu paling cengeng di Nu'est, kalau gak salah kata Minhyun. Gak ngerti kenapa dia sok tegar di final ep, biarin ah bodo(?)

Mind to comment?


End file.
